I Got The Boy, She Got The Man
by Spobyfanfiction
Summary: Two years ago Alison left and disappeared without a trace because she was being hunted down by murderer Darren Wilden. She thought it would only be for a few weeks but it's taken her 2 years to come back home. She'll discover that while Everything looks the same, everything she's ever known has changed
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, I started another one. I hope you like it. Please review!**

*2 years ago*

They stood there shocked. Their best friend Alison Dilaurentis was rifling through her drawers haphazardly packing.

"Ali, please don't go" Emily pleaded.

"This is crazy" Spencer said.

"We can call the cops" Aria suggested.

"You're gonna get yourself killed" Hanna added.

"Wilden is after me!" She explained as she packed. "He knows I saw him kill that girl, he won't stop until I'm dead or he is" she said as she pulled out a gun from the back of her dresser tucking it in the back of her waistband.

"I'll only use it as self defense, I just gotta get out of town until the cops can catch him" she explained "I'm only going to be gone a couple weeks."

She looked over, in the corner stood her boyfriend Toby. He was kicking at the carpet with his foot.

"It's only going to be for a couple weeks, Tobes" she said going over to him she placed a hand on his chest as their blue eyes locked.

"Don't go" he said quietly. She knew he didn't like being vulnerable in front of people and he'd never gotten along with her friends. It wasn't that any of them disliked any of them it was more that Toby and her friends were just different and they'd never taken the time to think of him as anything other than Ali's boyfriend.

"I'll come with you" he said. Toby's home life was bad, his dad wouldn't miss him, he'd have to stop drinking for that.

"No!" Ali said forcefully "if something happens to you I'll never forgive myself"

She kissed him.

"I'll only be gone a couple weeks" she said "I love you"

"I love you too" he replied.

And with that she was gone.

*Present Day*

It was 11:30 at night on a Wednesday when Alison stepped off the bus in Rosewood. There was no one around. After 9:00 the town was all but a ghost town. She slowly walked home not knowing where else to go. The town looked the same, some stores had become other stores but on the whole it was the same place she'd left two years ago. Her friends would be graduating in about a month. She didn't know what any of them had been up to.

She walked into her house. She could smell alcohol from the kitchen. She rolled her eyes. Jason drunk again. She was shocked though when she saw Jason trying to usher her very drunk mother upstairs. Her dad was practically passed out on the couch.

"Don't worry dad" Jason said as he passed the couch. "I'll open up the office in the morning, just like I have for the last two years."

Ali didn't know what to say so she dropped her duffle bag onto the floor with a thunk and they all turned.

"Oh dear god I'm hallucinating" Ken said before fully passing out.

"Alison!" Her mother yelled running towards her. She hugged her, relaxing into her drunken embrace.

"Let's get you to bed mom" she said helping Jason. "We have a lot to talk about but I think it's best if we leave it til morning"

"Okay honey" she said going upstairs. Ali made coffee pouring herself a cup before it was even done brewing. Jason came back down.

"You gonna say something?" Ali asked when all he did was stare.

"Look what the cat dragged in" he said dryly as he poured coffee for himself.

"What a warm welcome" she said sarcastically.

"Well, I'm sorry, I've been taking care of the two grown babies that became our parents after you walked out on us." Jason yelled.

She sighed about to apologize when Jason cut her off.

"You know Ali" he said "this town may look the same but I hope you weren't expecting to walk back into your life with everything right where you left it. The people you left behind don't exist anymore"

With that he stormed off and she wondered when the booze hound that used to be her brother had grown up.

She called her friends but no one picked up. That's okay she thought to herself it's late. She left her house and started walking before long she was in front of Toby's house. It was all boarded up but Toby's dads town car was in the driveway. She bravely walked up to the house and knocked. After a few minutes she knocked again. All of a sudden the door opened and there stood Daniel Cavanaugh. He was, unlike anything she remembered in that he was clean and sober.

"Alison?!" He said hugging her. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?"

"Hey Mr. Cavanaugh" she said awkwardly not knowing what to say. "What happened to the house?"

"They said something about a gas leak but they haven't ruled out arson" he said.

She nodded and idly wondered if he had accidentally set the house on fire.

"I was looking for Toby" she said as she pointed to the stairs as if asking for permission to go up.

He opened his mouth to say something then closed it.

"Ali how long have you been in town?" He asked.

She looked at her watch.

"About an hour" she said he nodded.

"Toby doesn't live here anymore" he said.

"Oh of course he's 20 now, is he living here in town?" She asked.

"Yeah" he said as if he was hiding something "but he's out of town now. Should be back tomorrow"

She nodded.

Ali left and went to Emily's house it was all dark but there was a tree that went right to her window so she climbed it and crawled through the window. She sat on the edge of the bed. She brushed Emily's hair out of her face. She woke up.

"Ali!" She yelled before she put a hand over her mouth to quiet her. Mrs. Fields would have a fit if she saw her here having crawled through the window in the middle of the night.

"It's me" she whispered "this is not a drill" she said jokingly.

Emily sat there stunned.

"Hey" she said "I was in the neighborhood, I came by to see Toby but he doesn't live there anymore. Did you guys all keep in touch after I left."

"We're all good friends" Emily said pausing.

"Ali there's something I have to tell you"

Ali shook her head as a way of saying "not tonight" and promised to get caught up with all the girls in the AM. She curled up on Emily's bed and went to sleep.

On the way to the brew to meet the girls Emily told Ali how she'd finally come out to her parents and how she was dating a wonderful girl named Samara.

"I'm so proud of you Em" she smiled "I know how much you struggled with that"

Emily nodded.

"Jason said everything was different now, I guess he was right"

"Yeah Ali about that" Emily started.

"I can't wait to see the girls" Ali squealed and Emily allowed herself to be cut off.

Emily linked arms with Ali as she brought her into the brew and over to their usual spot.

"Guess who crawled through my window last night" Emily said in a light-hearted manner.

"Samara" the two girls said on cue.

"No" Emily said.

"Look up!" She said. The blonde was on the computer and the brunettes head was in a book.

Aria and Hanna finally locked eyes on Ali.

"Oh my god" they said. Aria was in shock as Hanna slowly got up and went to hug her.

Ali looked them over. Hanna had lost a lot of weight. And she had a style similar to Alison's old style. Aria had gone from punky goth to a more classy sophisticated look.

"Here's your latte babe" an older bookish looking guy said handing Aria a cup.

"Thanks" she said kissing his cheek.

"We have dinner with my mother at 7" he said reminding her.

"Hey baby" a guy who looked a cross between a biker and car thief came over sitting next to Hanna.

"I brought donuts" he said holding two white pastry bags.

"Caleb!" The bookish guy said coming over again. "How many times have I told you not to bring pastries you bought somewhere else into my cafe?!"

"We're hungry man!" He said handing the bag to Aria who was dipping her hand in.

"Aria?!" The guy asked.

"You refuse to sell apple fritters" she said unashamedly taking one out of the bag.

"So what's Spencer been up to? I'm surprised she's not here" Ali asked.

"She actually graduated early" Aria said "you know Spencer" she said taking a bite of her pastry.

Ali nodded.

"Oh man" Aria said looking at something behind her.

"Assume crash test positions" Hanna said "I can't look"

"Guess who's back?" She heard the deep voice she'd remember anywhere.

"Yeah, guess who?" Emily said swiveling Ali's chair. Ali's jaw dropped. There in front of her was a sun kissed Spencer Hastings wrapped around her equally sun kissed boyfriend Toby.

"How was the honeymoon?" Caleb asked unaware of the history. "Did you even make it out of the room?"

The word "honeymoon" rang in her head as her eyes flew to Spencer's ring finger noticing the small diamond ring.

Spencer went to hug her but Ali stood up, offered an "excuse me" and ran off.

 **What do you think so far? Let me know. Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finall, ok so you know, like in the show she was evil to everyone before she left and some of that ugliness is still there. Please review!**

Ali ran from the brew and Emily followed quickly after. Ali ran to the gazebo and sat on a bench as the tears started falling. Emily was by her side in an instant with an arm around her. She was sobbing huge wracking sobs. It wasn't just Toby, it was like she was finally cracking after being too strong for too long. Everything was hitting her. The gazebo was in the middle of town and Ali realized people all over town were coming out of shops and restaurants to see the spectacle. Alison Dilaurentis was back in town. Phones were beeping all over town. Ali couldn't help it though the tears wouldn't stop. Emily looked over, Caleb had an arm around Hanna as they stood at the bottom of the gazebo. Aria and Ezra were standing back a bit holding hands. Everyone was unsure of what to do. Aria looked over to Spencer and Toby who were looking shell shocked across the street in front of The Brew.

"What do you want to do?" Spencer asked hesitantly.

He could see her insecurity and fear. He quickly slipped his hand in hers.

"I want to take my wife upstairs and start our new life together" he said.

"I mean about Ali" Spencer said not letting him avoid the situation.

"She left me Spencer, she left all of us, and she never looked back, if you want to go over there and kiss her ass like every one else in this town go ahead, but don't expect me to"

"Wow, she's only been back in our lives thirty seconds and you're already biting my head off" Spencer said pulling her hand out of his.

"I'm sorry" he said "I never in a million years thought I'd see her again. I am madly in love with you Spencer and you're madly in love with me, let's not let Ali take that away from us."

Spencer nodded. They went up into the loft so they could start packing up things so they could move into their house. Spencer had stripped her shorts and tank top off when Toby came behind her and unhooked her bra.

"I think we should have sex here one last time before we move out" Toby said cupping her breasts and teasing her nipples.

"Oh yeah?" She moaned.

"Yeah" he said as he turned her and push her up against the wall. He pulled her panties down and wrapped her leg around him. He used his fingers to see if she was ready.

"You're always so wet for me" he moaned at her wetness. He plunged into her as she squealed with delight. His breath was ragged as he pulled her other leg around him. He carried her over to the couch as he pumped into her.

"I'm gonna cum" he groaned as her walls squeezed around him "I'm gonna fucking explode inside you fuck baby"

"Oh yeah here it comes" he said burying his face in her neck.

After Ali was done crying the girls took her home.

"Is this some horrible joke?" She started crying again "did you guys plan this to get back at me?"

"No!" Aria said with an edge in her voice.

"Of course not" Hanna added.

"Spencer and Toby? How'd that happen? She used to look at him like he was garbage!" Ali cried.

"Your mother happened" Emily said.

*Flashback*

It had been two weeks since Ali left town.

"I don't think she's coming back" Spencer said to Emily as they walked to her house.

"I know she will" Emily smiled ever the optimist.

When they got to Emily's house they glanced across the street at Toby's house.

"Have you spoken to him since..." Spencer trailed off. Emily shook her head.

"I know Ali would want us to take care of him" Emily said and they headed over to the Cavanaugh house.

"Hey Toby" Emily said brightly as he answered the door.

"Have you heard from her?" He asked visibly upset.

The two shook their heads sadly. Emily was about to suggest they go get a pizza when there was a knock at the door. It was a detective.

"Toby Cavanaugh, you are under arrest for the suspicion of murder of Alison Dilaurentis, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law, you have a right to an attorney if you can't afford one the court will appoint you one, do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?"

He nodded solemnly.

"He didn't murder anyone!" Spencer was already dialing her phone. "My mom will have you out tonight" Spencer said.

"Darren Wilden" Emily yelled after the cops. "The man you're looking for is Darren Wilden"

*end flashback*

"Mrs. Hastings couldn't get him out though because they found you're blood on one of his sweaters." Emily added. "Spencer was so great with him, she visited him in jail, got her mom to work his case pro bono, even got his dad sober. When your mom found out she told the cops Spencer and Toby killed you together. They found one of Spencer's scarves had your dead skin on it..." Emily trailed off.

"What is it Em?" Alison urged.

"The reporters, cops, and your mom together made up this awful story that Spencer strangled you while holding you down so Toby could rape and kill you" Aria told her.

"Veronica got the charges dropped but people in the town said horrible things to them. They spent a lot of time alone together. It was like one second they were friends the next second they were kissing" Hanna added.

A few minutes later they heard Spencer giggling outside.

"You don't have to" she said to Toby.

"But I want to" he laughed back.

Finally Toby picked her up carrying her into the house.

"Spencer's parents gave them the house as a wedding gift" Hanna said as they watched the spectacle.

"So not only is my ex boyfriend married to my best friend, but they live next door" Ali said bitterly.

The girls just stood there awkwardly not knowing what to do.

"I should go over and make nice I guess" Ali said as she walked out of her room.

"Do we really think that she's going to make nice?" Aria asked.

"I doubt it" Hanna said snarkishly

Out of old habit Ali walked into the Hastings house without knocking.

"Listen Spence, Toby...oh my god!" She yelled putting her hand over her eyes when she saw Spencer on her knees giving Toby a blowjob. "I am so sorry I should have knocked, I...I...I...uh bye!"

Ali quickly ran out the door.

*flashback* 

"I totally caught Prudence Finn giving Noel Kahn a blow job" Ali giggled during their sleepover.

"What's a blow job?" Hanna asked naively.

"It's when you suck on a guys penis" Ali said annoyed.

"That is the most disgusting thing I've ever heard" Spencer said wrinkling her nose.

"So if you were dating Ryan Gosling and he wanted you to do it, you wouldn't?" Aria challenged.

"No, it's so gross!" Spencer said wrinkling her nose again and cringing.

"Trust me Spence, when you meet the right guy, you'll do it for him" Ali said plopping down on the bed.

*end flashback*

Ali went back over to her house. She was upset but she hid it well.

"Hey girls let's have a sleepover tonight like old times, no married people allowed" she said with a laugh.

They all hung their heads.

"We're kinda going to a party" Hanna said.

"Even better, I'm down" Ali said.

"I'm not sure you'd be welcome, Ali" Emily said apologetically.

"What kind of loser wouldn't want me at their party?"

"Lucas" Hanna said looking at her hands.

"Oh" Ali said. "I can't believe you all would rather go to a party at Shims instead of hang with me"

"Don't call him that" Hanna yelled "his name is Lucas, he is a person and he has feelings and that is exactly why you're not invited!"

Hanna left and Aria followed. Ali looked at Emily hopefully.

"I guess I don't have to go" Emily said.

Ali smiled. Emily had always been so loyal to her.

"Let's go to your house" she said to Emily "it's a little awkward here" she said pointing towards Spencer's house.

When they got to Emily's house Pam nearly hugged out Ali's insides.

"I had heard you were back but I couldn't believe it until now" she said. "Where have you been, what were you up to, I mean where did you go?"

"Mom, Ali's kinda had a long day, finding out about Spencer and Toby and all." Emily said.

"Oh yeah, the marriage, it was such a beautiful wedding, he's a good man" Pam said as Emily tried to keep her eyes in her sockets.

"I didn't realize you two were so close" Ali said.

"Well I've been working with him for the past eight months" Pam said.

"Working?" Ali asked.

"Yeah, oh you don't know, Toby became a cop" Pam said "I think a lot of that has to do with you" she added touching a lock of her hair as she placed a hand on her cheek.

"Ok we're going upstairs" Emily said grabbing Ali's arm and pulling.

"It's nice to know your mom hasn't changed" Ali laughed.

Later that night when Ali was in the bathroom, Samara walked on dressed to kill.

"How do I look?" She asked Emily.

Just then Ali had walked in in her PJs. Samara turned.

"I'm so sorry, I forgot to tell you I changed my mind about tonight this is my friend Alison I told you about, she just got back to town and I didn't think she should be alone"

Samara nodded.

Emily's phone rang then.

"You're kidding!" She yelled into the phone before hanging up.

"That was Hanna" Emily said "apparently Lucas is broken hearted you aren't at his party"

Samara clapped as Emily jumped up finding an outfit for her and Ali. When she handed Ali a dress she stepped back.

"I'm not really in the party mood" Ali said. "They only want me there to stare and gawk and grill"

"Come on Ali" Emily urged "do it for me"

"Ok" she said sighing. "I don't want a dress though, jeans and a nice top will be better"

"Ok" Emily said thinking that was the weirdest thing ever.

When they got to the party Ali was surprised over and over again. Mona was the new it girl, and dating Noel. Lucas actually looked kinda hot. The party gave her a headache almost instantly. She was a trooper for as long as she could but when she saw Spencer and Toby in a corner all over each other she couldn't take it anymore and ran out of the party. Emily and Samara ran after her. They found her puking in a bush, and she hadn't even drank anything.

"I guess a party was a bad idea." Emily said "I'm gonna take her home"

"Do you mind if I stay?" Samara asked apologetically

"Of course not" Emily said

Ali took a shower after the party. Emily thought that she'd been in there a long time. She was about to storm in there when the door opened and she padded into the room. She looked on the mirror as she brushed her hair, she seemed to be entranced by it.

"Ali, where did you go, Wilden was killed a few weeks after you left, so why didn't you come back, I mean did you not know" she trailed off "listen to me I sound like my mother"

Ali didn't respond.

"It's just, I'd really like to know" Emily said.

"Oh you know" she said trailing off "it was completely unfabulous, it would be a boring story really"

Ali was still staring stone cold into her mirror. It gave Emily a chill.

 **Let me know what you guys think!**

 **Until next time my lovelies...**

 **Dont forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so excited for this chapter! I really hope you all like it. Please review! 10 reviews to update!**

 **WARNING: SUICIDE, DRUG USE, EATING DISORDER, PANIC ATTACKS.**

Emily woke up in the middle of the night. She looked at her phone to see it was 2:07 am. She looked and saw Ali sitting on her window seat.

"Ali, what are you doing up" she whispered.

"I couldn't sleep" she said nonchalantly.

*Meanwhile* 

Spencer moaned as she rode Toby hard. They were in her room because they hadn't refurnished the master bedroom yet. It was nice to be able to make all the noise they wanted knowing no one would hear. Spencer placed a hand on his chest.

"I love you" she whimpered. He took her hand. "I love you too"

He pulled her into his arms as they continued making love. After they both had rode out their orgasms they fell asleep. The next morning Spencer woke up before Toby. She could see his dick was already hardening. She slipped her hand down his naked body under the covers.

"Toby" she whispered in his ear as she began playing with his boner. "You want me?"

"Baby" he moaned as he stirred.

"Say my name" she demanded.

"Spencer" he moaned. With that she climbed on top of him.

"No, no, no, no, no" he said chuckling slightly as he went to turn them over. "You got to be on top last time"

"You say that like you didn't cum all over me at the end" she joked.

"I like being on top of you" he said "I like being in control of your orgasm."

Spencer rolled her eyes but in a way she liked when he was in control too. He thrusted into her in even strokes. When she was on the edge Toby lifted up her hips as he thrusted and made her see stars. Toby quickly followed. Spencer laid on the bed completely blissed out as Toby got ready for work.

"I would have showered with you but I still can't feel my legs." She joked. She glanced over at a picture of them that Emily had taken at a food festival. It reminded her of how they'd almost ended before they even began.

*flashback*

"Hi, my name is Spencer" she said shakily standing at the front of the room.

"Hi, Spencer" they all said in unison. She once again made a mental note to tell the group leader that she didn't want them doing that, it unsettled her.

"I started out taking adderall so I could study, get good grades, and please my parents" she started "but before I knew it I was taking it all the time. To study. To go party with my friends. Before I knew it it had consumed my life. There are nights I can't even remember. Finally I decided to get a hold of my life and here I am"

Everyone clapped as she sat back down. She looked at Toby thankful he was there. She took his hand as they waited for the meeting to get over.

"You want to go get a coffee?" He asked hesitantly.

"No I don't think so" she said taking his hand and giving him the look he completely understood now.

*Alone With You by Jake Owen plays*

They fell onto his bed as clothes started coming off. Spencer rubbed her crotch up against the bulge in Toby's pants. She was so horny she couldn't stand it. When Spencer had only a bra and panties on and Toby only boxers they humped each other furiously. They moaned and kissed as they dry humped. The panting and screaming got louder as they got close. Spencer finally felt herself explode feeling her wetness in her underwear. Then she felt the warm fluid on her leg.

"Sorry" Toby apologized as he wiped her with the washcloth he kept on his bedside table for precisely this occurrence.

They both got up and put their clothes back on he could see the tears pooling in her eyes.

"Baby, please don't cry" he pleaded. She hated that she did this to him every time.

"Don't call me baby!" She screamed sobbed.

Toby held her close, rubbing her back.

"I'm sorry" she said "I thought I'd be okay this time"

Toby's heart burned with what was going to come out of his mouth next.

"I can't do this anymore" he said pulling away.

"What?!" She asked taking a step back, Toby had never seen her so hurt.

"B..." He started like he was going to say 'baby' then stopped.

"Spencer, I care about you, probably even love you but it's like one second you want me and the next you don't and it hurts me every time and I just can't keep doing this with you anymore" he said exasperated.

"You're breaking up with me?" She cried different tears now. She wanted to beg him tell him not to end this she'd get better.

"No" he said "we would have to be together for that."

She went over to the desk to get a tissue and that was when she noticed he'd replaced a picture of him and Ali with one of him and Spencer.

"Where's the picture of you and Ali?" She asked almost accusatorially.

"I put it away" he said coming towards her.

"When?" She sniffled.

"A few weeks ago" he said flatly. She'd been here multiple times since then how hadn't she noticed?

"I'm in love with you Spencer" he said. She let out a sob, knowing what he said was true for her too. "And you treating me like nothing more than a sex toy is breaking my heart, so I'm done"

She'd gone home, a blubbering mess by the time she got there. Melissa had come in immediately and called the girls. With four sets of eyes watching her hyperventilate and sob at the same time, she finally came clean.

"Toby broke up with me!" She cried in wracking sobs. "I love...him...and I ...couldn't even tell...him...because of Ali!" The girls had wondered about Toby and Spencer's relationship but now they knew.

Spencer's sobs had lightened up when all of a sudden the girls got off the bed. Before she could ask why Toby had pulled the covers back and was pulling her into his arms.

"I'm sorry baby" he said planting kisses all over her face. "I'm so sorry"

It didn't take long in Toby's arms before she was completely calm. Her eyes were red and her face was puffy.

"Spencer, Ali is gone I don't think she's coming back" Aria said.

"You two deserve to be happy" Hanna had added.

"Ali would want us to move on, all of us" Emily said with a finality.

*End Flashback*

"What are you thinking about?" Toby asked as he tied his tie.

"You" was all she said. He kissed her goodbye and headed off to work. Spencer got up and got ready. They were all meeting at Emily's to catch up with Ali. She checked her watch. She was going to be late. Hanna was in the middle of explaining how she and Caleb had met when Spencer walked in. Ali seemed transfixed on her from the second she walked in. When Hanna ended Aria jumped in about Fitz, meeting him at a bar and finding out he was a writer and then finding out he was her teacher Aria trailed off when it appeared Ali wasn't listening.

"Why do you keep staring at me?!" Spencer blurted out "did I spill coffee on my shirt or something?"

"I was just wondering when the baby's due?" She said evenly. Spencer's jaw dropped.

"Ali!" Emily scolded but she continued.

"I mean you graduated early and Toby sure was eager to marry you, you've got to be pregnant"

"Toby and I got married because we're in love!" She said grabbing her bag and leaving. She texted Toby to come home during his lunch break. Nothing would make her feel better after Ali's outburst than screwing his brains out.

*Meanwhile* 

It was quiet in Emily's room after Spencer left. Emily noticed Ali wipe away a tear.

"I wasn't trying to be a bitch, ok maybe I was but I REALLY thought she was pregnant" Ali said quietly. They went back to their stories. Everyone was riveted to hear Ali's but right before it was her turn her phone beeped.

"It's my mom she wants me to come see her" Ali said getting up to go. "We'll continue this later."

Ali figured she'd stop by the Hastings house, which she guessed technically was the Cavanaugh house now, and apologize to Spencer. She walked in without knocking out of habit. She walked right into Toby and Spencer fucking on the couch. Toby was seated and Spencer was straddling him as he circled her hips making her scream as she orgasmed. Spencer gasped when she saw Ali, clinging her naked body to Toby's. Toby smiled a wicked smile knowing Ali had seen the grand finale.

"Oh my god, don't you guys do anything else?!" She said shocked.

"We're newlyweds Ali" Spencer said sarcastically "we're supposed to fuck like bunnies"

"And we do" Toby said in a satisfied manner.

"I'm gonna wait outside" Ali said.

*flashback*

"Does it hurt" Toby asked gently.

"A little, but it's supposed to at first I think" she said trying to ignore the discomfort.

"Are you sure I'm not doing it wrong?" He asked nervously. She smiled at the comment.

"I'm pretty sure this is how it goes" she said. "You can start moving now, slowly"

He did as she said pulling out and then pushing in. Ali was just starting to enjoy it when Toby was already on the edge. Try as he might he came and couldn't make her orgasm.

"I'm sorry" he said to her as she started to get dressed. "We could try again"

"Don't be, I enjoyed it, next time" she reassured him.

*end flashback*

They hadn't gotten a next time though. She'd left a week later.

After Toby headed back to work. Ali and Spencer sat down to coffee.

"Look Spence, I'm sorry for what I said, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything" she said.

"You aren't the only one that thought we got married because Toby knocked me up" she said "I know how it looks"

Ali nodded getting up from the stool.

"Ali, can I just ask, why'd you wait two years, you didn't call or write or anything" Spencer asked.

"I didn't know what I'd say" she said simply "I still don't"

With that she headed over to her house.

That night when Toby came home, Spencer had cooked chicken parmigiana, which was Toby's favorite meal.

"How much do you love me?" She asked after she was finished with her meal as she sipped wine. Toby knew this was an indicator that she wanted something.

"You know how much I love you, now what is it you want?" He asked.

She blew out her breath.

"Ali's mom is throwing her a welcome home party tomorrow night at the club. She's invited the whole town" Spencer said.

"Well good, then no one will miss us" Toby said and Spencer glared.

"Toby!" Spencer said whining slightly.

"You want to go?" He asked unnecessarily

"Yes" she pouted.

"Well you can go and I'll hang out with the guys" he said.

"If by the guys you mean Caleb and Ezra, think again, they are taking Hanna and Aria to the party" she said. Toby groaned knowing he was about to lose this discussion.

"If you go with me I'll let you do that thing you like when we get back" she challenged. "Or you'll be in the dog house, and you know what that means? No sex"

"Ok" he said kissing her. "We'll go but it'll be 'hello' crappy meal 'goodbye'"

"Ok, we won't hang around" she agreed.

The next night the gang got ready and they all headed to the club. Hanna had sported a bright red dress. Aria had put on a frilly pink one. Spencer was wearing a sexy black backless one. Ali was wearing a cream colored one that made her look every bit the angel her mother thought she was.

After the meal Jessica brought out a microphone and started talking about how great it was to have Ali back. She then handed the microphone to Mr. Dilaurentis. He reiterated the same speech, only paraphrased before handing it to Jason.

"It's really good to have you back Ali" he said half heartedly before handing the microphone to Emily

"I'm so glad you came home, I always knew you would" they shared a smile and look that no one seemed to notice went on too long.

"Having you back is great Ali" Hanna said when it was her turn. "Like you never left"

"I thought of you near constantly when you were gone and now you're back and it's like I can breathe again" Aria said. She handed it to Spencer whom somehow was the only one that didn't know they'd be making speeches.

"Ummmm" she said into the microphone trying to think of a line of bullshit that hadn't been spewed by one of her friends. Before she could think of something to say Toby had grabbed the microphone and stood. He was laughing.

"It's unbelievable how full of shit everyone here is, because God forbid 'Saint Ali' be told how it really was. You want a truthful reaction? How dare you, how dare you come into our lives and darken our doorways again. Your parents? Damn near killed themselves drinking. Well you know when they weren't getting INNOCENT PEOPLE THROWN IN JAIL!" He took a breath.

"You see that Mrs. Dilaurentis? She's alive! She's been alive the whole fucking time! She was alive when I spent 47 nights in jail! She was alive when I was called a psychopathic murder and Spencer was my partner in crime! She was alive when everyone in the fucking town was petrified of me, including my own father. But who cares about everything you did to me because it got me to where I am today, happily married, to the kindest most loving woman I've ever known! Oh and your friends over hear are oh so loyal!" He took another breath.

"Poor Emily posted flyers with your picture on it on every vertical surface in the county, for months! How could you do that to her?! Aria couldn't sleep for weeks, maybe longer, she had horrible panic attacks. Hanna developed an eating disorder. And my poor baby," he said pointing to Spencer "almost killed herself when she overdosed on pills because someone called her a psychopathic whore who should just kill herself"

"How dare you, I think I speak for everyone when I say nobody fucking wants you here" he said shoving the microphone at Mrs. Dilaurentis as he left the club. Ali was near tears. She looked at her friends. Emily was pulling at a snag of thread on the table cloth. Hanna picked at her food. Aria was inspecting her manicure and Spencer was looking at her phone. It was obvious that to some degree they agreed with Toby. Before anyone said anything else Alison grabbed the microphone.

"Party's over"

Everyone quickly got up. It was obvious no one was in the mood for chit-chat.

*Later that night*

Emily went to Ali's house. "She's up in her room, I don't think she's in the mood for a visit but you can try" her mother said.

Emily climbed the stairs. She heard Ali crying.

"I made a mistake, I don't belong here, I want to come home" she sobbed. When Emily walked in she had her back to her. "Love you too" she said hanging up the phone.

Emily's heart broke. She wasn't really taking off again.

"Ali who was that?" She asked with more anger than she'd intended for the visit. Especially because she was visibly upset.

Ali took a few calming breaths.

"I'll explain everything to you before I leave" she said "I owe you that, but you have to promise me you won't tell the others, especially Toby or Spencer"

"I'm not promising anything yet but you're damn well going to explain! Who was that you were talking to?"

Ali sighed.

"My husband" a look of half hurt and half confusion fell over her face as her jaw dropped. Speechless.

 **DUN DUN DUN! What do you think is going to happen? Where has Ali been? Who's her husband? Why'd she get married?**

 **Until next time my lovelies...**

 **Dont forget to review! 10 reviews to update!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know that it's short but it's intense. I hope you all like it! Please review! 10 reviews to update!**

 **WARNING: SUICIDE, RAPE, VIOLENCE, BONDAGE**

"You're mad" he said. Spencer said nothing as she went through paint samples on the rug of the master bedroom. "Please say something"

"You could have told me you were going to throw a tantrum like a two year old before I convinced you to come" she said angrily.

"I didn't plan that Spence" he said "but I couldn't sit there and listen to all the bullshit. She deserves to know how awful it was to leave, how we all suffered for it and that having here now is an awful reminder."

"So to teach Ali a lesson you had to out the secrets of all the people you care about to the entire town?!" She shot back.

"I didn't think about it like that" he said sitting down next to her. "I'm sorry"

She didn't say anything so he put his arms around her and he nuzzled her neck "I'm sorry, please forgive me"

She pulled away from him getting her laptop.

"Baby?" He said as if he'd been wounded.

After a long pause he spoke.

"I apologized to you, and I'll apologize to the girls too but I'm not going to apologize for defending us" he said firmly leaving the room. After Spencer had stewed for about an hour she finally went to her room. Toby laid on his side of the bed. He was reading a book. As she walked in he closed it setting it on the nightstand. She stripped off her nightie and crawled on top of him.

"I love you" she said nuzzling up to him.

"I love you too" he replied as he brought their bodies together.

*Meanwhile*

Emily and Alison sat at the table both nursing cups of coffee. Neither had said anything in a while.

"Ali you're scaring me, you wanted to talk but you're not saying anything" Emily said worry wrinkling her brow.

"That's because I know when you hear what I have to say you won't look at me the same way"

"Why did you bring me here?" Emily asked. Upon Ali's insistence they had left her house and got what Emily was sure was an expensive hotel suite.

"I wanted to go somewhere we could talk and no one would overhear" she said "and you deserve the best" she added motioning to their surroundings.

"Ali, I love you, I always have, please talk to me, I'll still love you" Emily said.

"I was so stupid" Ali said shaking her head. "I thought I knew everything."

"I went to New York City, I found a job there working at a strip club, I lived with some of the strippers. Our boss Cyrus would always tell us there were recruiters for movies and dancers and stuff and that a lot of girls got discovered there."

Ali took a sip of coffee.

"One day my close friend Melanie got recruited by a movie executive. Then Hailey was recruited by a dance company. They were good friends and I missed them. After I'd worked there a few months I was gonna come home I found out about Wilden at this time. Cyrus told me I couldn't leave until the end of the week he said a big movie recruiter was coming in. After my set that Thursday he told me I'd gotten recruited. We had a drink to celebrate." She said tears were streaming down her face at this time. She began sobbing huge wracking sobs.

"Ali, it's okay" Emily said rushing over to hold her. "I'm here Ali"

"I was drugged" she said trying to take a steadying breath. "When I woke up I was chained to a bed."

Emily gasped

"It wasn't a recruiter, it was a buyer" Ali sobbed.

"A buyer?" Emily asked.

"I was sold into sex slavery" Ali said. Emily put a hand over her mouth trying to hide her horror.

"The first man, I refused and I was beaten until I was barely conscious" Ali closed her eyes as if to push away the memory. "They told me if I ever refused again they'd kill me, so I didn't refuse. For over a year no matter how many there were or what they did to me I never refused. Then these three guys came in all at once."

Emily waited terrified of what she would hear.

"By the time they were done with me I wished I was dead. I'd wished it before but at that moment if I'd had something to take my own life with I would have. I decided to refuse the next man and then they'd kill me and it would be over. "

"So what happened?" Emily asked fighting the urge to vomit.

"Wren came in" she said with a small smile. "He unchained me and told me I was going to be okay, he took me to his house and nursed me back to health. I married him because I fell in love with him but he could tell there was sadness at my loss of friends and family and said if I wanted to leave and come back to rosewood I could. I realize now though that my life is gone here."

"It's not all gone" Emily said with a small smile. She leaned in brushing her lips against Ali's. She used her tongue urging Ali's mouth to open. Their tongues lightly rubbed against each other.

"Ali?" Emily whispered

"Shhh" she said putting a finger to her lips. Whether I go back with Wren or not, you're going to be leaving soon. We don't have much time. I want to show you how I feel about you."

With that Ali lead Emily over to the queen sized bed. They both undressed slipping between the sheets of the bed. Ali caressed her breasts putting teasing licks over her nipples. She kissed down her stomach and kissed the insides of her thighs before she finally licked her clit. She went over it up and down. She continued the slow torture until Emily came with a screaming orgasm. Next Emily turned her sights on Ali. She plunged two fingers into her while she used her other hand to furiously rub her clit. Ali came quickly moaning in pleasure.

"I never..." Ali panted.

"Never been with a girl before?" Emily asked.

"No I never orgasmed before" Ali admitted.

Emily flushed with pride at this. They both relaxed cuddling with each other they had a lot to discuss but neither wanted to ruin their perfect moment.

 **I hope you all liked it. If you didn't I'm sorry.**

 **Until next time my lovelies...**

 **Dont forget to review! 10 reviews to update!**


End file.
